Rwby the pirates
by the assassin of hope
Summary: Pirates had kidnap Teams RWBY and JNPR! Update:I got the needed number of Oc's so plz dont send anymore i got a good almout all ready but the ones that got in sent before this update well be in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Rwby: Pirates

Hello this is a story of rwby with pirates they well be Oc's The first oc to enter well be made captain of one of the two ships. The owner can also add the ships name and look. Sent your Oc's tho Pm. My oc is a captain of the other ship. (3 ocs =1 ch) I do not own RWBY Just my oc.

Full Name:

Pirate name:

Age :

Gender:

Height (Feet/Inches plz):

Weight (lbs):

Physical Appearance:

Personality:

Hobbies/Interests:

Dislikes:

Weapon(s):

Sexual Orientation:

Short Backstory:

Paring: (if taken I well pm you, First come first pick. My Oc is going to be pair with Velvet.)

Ch.1 too easy….

Team's RWBY and JNPR along with Velvet, are on a mission to guard Schnee dust co. cargo from the unknow group sinking and steeling the cargo off the ships, No one knows what happen to the crew of those ships people say that they were lost to the sea.

Ruby was walking around when she spots Jaune puking over the side. "Not made for the sea as well Jaune?" Ruby said as she patted his back.

"Y-yeah sorry ….." Jaune said as his face was green. Ruby laugh a bit. "Come on Jaune let's go below deck." Ruby said helping him to the door to the lower side.

"Some got on your boot…." Jaune said as he pointed at it. Ruby frown. "It's okay…"

On the other side of the ship, Yang, Blake and Velvet were looking out at the open sea. "Whoa look at the sea, it's so awesome!" Yang said as she looks over the side. Blake nodded. "Yeah it's been a long time since I got any fresh air from the city." She said. Velvet nodded as she was wearing a red jacket with A v on the back and a green skirt and black shoes.

Blake frown. "Come on Velvet, Cardin is far away from us, He can't hurt you out here." Blake said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's when we get back, I can't stop him from picking on me. " Velvet said as she shivers a bit. Yang also frown. "It's going to be all right."

Ships inbound!

Everyone on the port side saw a big man of war ship and a brig sailing near the ship.

"Sir…." One of the crew said looking up at him. "TO BATTLE MEN, LETS SHOW THEM THAT WE MEAN BUSSINCES!" The man said holding a cutless. Everyone was running around getting ready.

"You hunters go get the rest of your team were going to need every able hand we got on the ship!" One of them said as Velvet got lost in the cross wires.

END OF CH!

SO SEND IN THOSE OC'S THE NEXT CH WELL SHOW OFF THE PIRATES A HOUR AGO!


	2. Chapter 2 Ships inbound

Rwby the pirates ch 2, the blood crest crew.

A hour ago… on the blood crest.

Two ships were sailing next to each other a brig and a Man o war. The ships were on route to raid a cargo ship from the schnne dust co. on the man o war was a teenage boy wearing a blue over coat with red detailing on the shoulders his silver hair flowing in the wind.

"OI JOHNNY BOY!" A voice shouted from the brig. Johnny turned to see his friend since he was young, He was like Johnny but at a cost he has a younger brother who's not with the others for say… "What's the info about the prize?" He said as his brother was cleaning the deck with a dirty shoe. "A normal cargo ship this time students from beacon are guarding it." Johnny said as the ship was in view.

"TO ARMS!" Haunt shouted as his small crew got their weapons ready. Johnny's crew also got ready as one of them was climbing to the top. "Be careful up there Garren."

The boy look down at his captain cyan eyes. "Ay sir!" He shouted as he got in his normal spot. Someone was holding a small dagger and was looking at a ring on his finger. "Butterfingers get ready the cargo ship is turning to fire!" Said a crew member loading one of the port cannons. The boy nodded and went over to the captain like every firstmate should be.

Cargo ship. 1:00 pm.

Ruby was reading a book before the warning bell went off. "All hands report to the deck this is not a test!" a man said as 20 AK-130's zoom by my door. I was worry about my sister and the others they were up there on the deck right now. "Pyrhha do you mind if go topside?" Ruby said. she nodded. "Go they need you.

Yang and Blake were trying to help set up most of the cannons. Weiss was standing next to the captain. "There are only two pirates who own Man o wars." The captain said as he pulled out his spyglass he saw that the flag was A crow. "It's the Blood crest and where ever it goes deathbed is sure to be behind it." The captain refer to the other ship. The whole ship made a sharp turn. "What are you doing!?" Weiss shouted as she hold onto the railing. "Turning to fight them, He's One of the pirate leaders back at Nassau." The captain said as the ship was good it would they the bigger ship longer to turn.

"FIRE!" The captain shouted as the cannons fire a lot of the shots hit's the smaller ship blowing up the whole front of it. The captain saw that most of the crew and the demon kids jumped onto the man o war.

Jacob Went over to help the brothers. Haunt turned around to look at his ship. "MY BABY WAS ON THAT SHIP!" Suspensus yell out as he garb his own hair. "You had a baby?" Haunt said rising a brow. "YEAH I DID MY CANDY CORN DIDENT MAKE IT!" Suspensus said crying. Haunt just face plam. Johnny shakes his head as his ship made it's turn to fire.

"FIRE!" The cannons on the 22 cannons of the 44 cannon ship open fire at the poor cargo ship.

"Take cover!" The captain got on top of Weiss to shield her as the cannons fire a lot of the ship got blown up some crew members fallen to the floor dead.

Velvet was hiding in the lower decks as the ship got rip apart.

Yang pointed upwards. "THE MAST!" She was right the main mast went into the water. Ruby just got on the deck to see the chaos under going.

Blake saw that they were dead in the water.

Johnny grinned as the ship was now Dead on their asses or dota for short. "Pulling up beside the prize be ready!" Johnny shouted as the ship moved toward them.

Nora was helping Ren, who got trap under a barrel his left leg was busted. "Thank you Nora…." Ren said. Nora helps him up and puts his arm around her shoulder. "Let's hurry down to the cargo hold your leg looks pretty hurt." Nora said as she got him to the hold without any trouble. Yang and Blake got their weapons ready as they saw the Man O war pull up besides them.

Weiss got up as she was fine the captain did not fair as much as her. "What happen!?" She shouted before seeing the ship right next to them.

"MOVE IN FOR THE KILL MATES!" Johnny shouted as he pulled out his cutless and jumped into a open hole on the side of the ship. A lot of the crew jumped on too but Suspensus stay behind after the great lost of his candy corn.

Garren was picking off some of the AK-130'S as he saw it was all right to shoot the machines, his sights turn to a girl with snow white hair as she looked around. His heart stop for a spit second. 'No, stay on task I can't let the crew down.' He thought as he fire at more AK-130's.

Jacob and Haunt were fighting back to back as Haunt swings his sword cutting the AK-130 in half, as the body fallen he saw two girls beating up most of his crew. One had long golden hair and clothes that look…. Off. And one with Black hair and a black bow in hair. Jacob elbow him in the back. "Less daydreaming, more fighting!" He said as he kicked an AK-130 tho the door breaking it.

Johnny was looking around when he came across a pair of brown shivering ears….Wait brown? Johnny saw a girl with bunny ears. "You okay?" Johnny said as she was hold a axe in her hand.

Velvet looked up and saw the face of the pirate captain, His silver hair and green eyes and by the way he sounded I could think he was from a far off place. "I-im fine." I said as a hide a blush why am I doing this. "Look if you don't want to fight just drop the axe and put your hands in the air." The pirate said. I did so. "There I well return later." He then left to the topside.

A hour later…..

We gave it our all but in the end we lost as the crew have giving up they must have wanted to live and did not wanted to die like the others. They carry Jaune and Ren but took their weapons like they took ours. The captain look young and with a blue uniform and red details, Velvet was next to us.

"Hello am Johnny Griffin and this here be my crew." He said as he fix his hair. "Were sailors like all of you but we work for no king, we work for our people!" He said as most of the crew look around. One of the crew was talking in Spanish. "Does anyone of the crew speak English." One of them rise their hands. "I do." He said. "Tell your friends were taking their goods and we won't harm anyone as they all stay still." Johnny said. "…..can you re say that?" The crew member said. "Oh for fuck shakes." He said. "LOCK THEM IN THE BRIG…..As for our big beacon students, you all have won a free trip to Nassau." Johnny hold his hand to Velvet. "You well be given your own rooms if you want but know this try to fight us we will hurt the wounded." Johnny lean towards Jaune and Ren. Velvet was blushing a bit.

Ruby nodded as she and the others got on the man o war.

Haunt saw his brother looking over the side at were the ship was last seen. "It's okay Suspensus I will buy you a new baby when we get back to Nassau." Haunt said patting his back. Suspensus smile as he hold Haunt in a death hug.

Johnny walked to his cabin with Jacob behind him. "Captain I never question your law but why bring Hunters to Nassau, You know that captain darkwater kills Hunters of all ages for fun right?" He said as he open the door for his captain. "We need help with the Royal balefire navy won't stop until all pirates meet the end of a rope.

His cabin was nice and had a big bed with black sheets and a desk with a scroll look alike on the table.

"Leave me Jacob, Go out and party with the crew." Johnny said as he turn the scroll on. Jacob nodded and left with a bottle of rum in his hands.

Nassau fort York 5:30.

Captain darkwater or that's how everyone calls him by was resting in a chair over looking the town and the harbor. A pirate walk in with the captains scroll. "I'm sorry to wake you but captain Griffin is on the line for you." He said handing it to him. He push answer. "Griffin I told you to never call me on this line." He said in a cold voice. "I know but we need to talk…"

END OF CH! SO NO MORE CAPTAINS JUST FIRST MATE SPOTS I WELL TALK ABOUT THAT NEXT TIME.


	3. Chapter 3 the slaves turn

Rwby the pirates ch.3 a swift end.

A slave ship far off from 'The blood crest' 6:50 PM

The cargo hold was full of faunus, Some were not even slaves just one's they kidnap for them being different. The man behind this is a slave owner from a small port, His name was Jackson. "Sir the new slaves are asking for their freedom." Said a man wearing the port's guard uniform a helmet with a heart design for the mouth piece. "Look I pay you for your skills, not what you have to say." Jackson said as he took a drink from his tea cup inside his cabin. He was living like A king on the back of the….. 'workers' in his line of dust mining.

On the top deck 2 guards were having a smoke as they saw a ship with a smoke cloud rising from it. "SHIP IN TROUBLE!" One of the guards said as he toss his smoke over the side. The other guard ran to the cabin.

"What's going on?" Jackson said as the guard close the door behind him. "A royal navy ship has been raided by pirates, were pulling up next to them now." The guard said as Jackson sip his tea.

The guards pulled up to them 20 of them were dress in their uniforms some were catching a shut eye so they only got their helmets on. Crying was heard and a small boy was seen crying as a body was next to a rifle it was clear that they fight back but left the kid alive. They use planks to cross the brig to brig. The boy had brown hair and all of his clothes yell out pirate but he look like he was 12 years old so he could not be one.

The guard who step on saw many body's a lot of them were dress in red uniforms, The royal balefire navy. "You okay lad?" The guard said as he helped the boy to his feet. The boy had yellow eyes that were big and puffy. "T-The scary men came and killed everyone but me…. Sir my papa is gone!" The small boy said with tears in his eyes. "Awww come here lad…" The armor man pulled the small boy into a hug. Then laughing was heard.

"What's that…." The guard said. Before he known it a red ball of light shot into the air and everyone looked up at it expect the boy. "SURPISE MOTHERFUCKER!" The boy said as he pulled out a knife and cuts his neck. The dead guys got up and jumped to the ship to fight the guards.

The guard died as the boy spits on his dead body. Then the 'body' of his fake father got up to show that his clothes were a grey kimono with a yellow shirt with a spider symbol on his shirt. "Good idea with the whole you pretending to be a sad boy and me the dead father they fell for it." The man said as he had a skull with a crown on the top on his neck, It's a mark given to all captains to show that they are Nassau Pirate leaders where Captains or 'the board.'

"Yeah yeah let's go kill some bitches!" The small boy shouted as he jumped onto the ship. A wolf Faunus pop out of the crow's nest, his wolf ears reacting to the sounds of people being killed or about too.

"Mr. Locke, rise the flag!" The man said as he jumped across with a katana in his hand.

The pirate know by the name of Locke did so replaceing the red star flag with a black flag the symbol was a skull with cat ears on it's head. Locke garbed the rope swing and swing across to the other ship.

The guards were fighting the boarding party, some guards were forming fire lines. "Ready aim fire!" The captain said as they shot a bit afterwards.

Kyle was right behind them and kills two by running and making the blade go into the back of a guard and making the blade kill the guard in the back. He swings his katana around and it spits into two guns he span around them his gun shot out billets killing all 5 of the guards. The guards were guarding the door to the slave owner. Locke ran to help his captain breaking the guard line. Jack was on top a guard as he keeps shoving his dagger into his chest.

The slaver was sacred and heard a loud banging at his door. He was given a rifle in case one breaks in but, it was not loaded he was in the middle of loading it but then the door came down with a bang and two dead guards crushing to the floor. His bullet got out of his hand. The small metal ball rolling until a boot step on it, that Boot belong To Kyle. "Oh….Crap….."

Then the slaver and who else was left alive were in life boats with half of their food and water. "We should have killed him." Jack said as he helped the others clear the deck of the body's.

"No he bag for his life, so we took him of his coin and well give said coin to the slaves or free men and women keeping 50 percent for ourselves." Kyle said as the slaves were on the decks. "You are free, now go back to your home." Kyle said as his crew went back to their ship.

Right before Kyle got on he felt something garb his leg, it was a small girl with cat ears, she was hugging his leg. "Thank you mister." The girl said as she had tears of joy in her eyes. Kyle smile and rubbed the kid's head. "You're welcome young one." Kyle said as he walked onto the swiftend.

Before they were about to set off, A crew mate went over to him and told him that captain's Griffin and Darkwater are on the line for him. "Okay…SET COURSE FOR HOME LADS!" Kyle said as he headed to his captain's cabin. 

The blood crest 7:05 Pm 1 hour from Nassau.

Team's RWBY and JNPR and Velvet were sitting in a small room, Suspensus was standing guard as he hold a gun to them. "That's right hunters, PAPA SUSPENSUS HAS ALL THE POWER WITH MY BOOM BOOM STICK!" He yelled as he swing it around. Weiss could already see that he's a dolt… maybe a bigger one then Ruby…..

Then Jacob walked in. "The captain has asked for both team leaders to head up to the captain's cabin, The rest of you are allowed to celebrate with the crew." Jacob said as Suspensus cross his arms.

Ruby nodded and Jaune nodded to. They went up with Jacob. Weiss, Blake and Yang went out to look around. Pyhrra and Nora stay behind to tend to Ren's leg.

Yang saw some of the crew playing poker and others dancing. "I think it's safe to say that we are staying close." Yang said as she went next to Blake and Weiss.

Garren was drinking a mug of Rum who cares if he was under age a lot of the kids back at Nassau do this all the time, plus he was happy that not one of the crew died during the raid. He saw that Girl again with two others. Weiss saw him and thought he looked cute but she had to stay on her guard, these men are killers. She went over to him.

"Hello." Garren said as put his mug down. "Hi my name is Weiss." Weiss said holding her hand to him. He shakes her hand.

Above deck however are still a on guard crew maning the cannons just in case the ship got under ambush… again. Jacob open the door for the two as they walked in they saw a nice build the room had maps, chairs and guns all over the place. "Aw sorry for the mess." Johnny said as he picked up two chairs and place them by a table. Ruby and Jaune took the seats.

"So as you both may or may not know is that Nassau is going to be over taken by the Royal Balefire navy which is rule by a mad king." Johnny said. "We need help…. If you help us we will see to it that your whole party gets to leave in one piece, If not will….. it's a long swim back to Vale." Johnny said taking a bite of an apple.

Ruby and Jaune talk about this. They have voted yes for the help but won't kill anyone and two they well were new outfits and helmets to cover their faces. "Were in….." They both said. Johnny smirked then The helmsmen shouted something.

"LAND HO!"

End of ch 3


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

Rwby pirates ch 3 and a half.

Hello the assassin of hope here, Thank you all for the oc's and the reviews you guys are awesome, But I need to bring a new to the table, The royal Balefire navy.

I well be taking Oc's for being, captains or a higher rank. The first 5 well be chosen, anyone else after that well be asked to wait if I plan a story from the RBFN point of view.

Name:

Age: (19 to 49)

Gender: (Note they can also be females, was kinda disappointed that no one sent in female pirates.)

Rank:

Look:

Backstory:

Weapon:

Note that all oc's may or may not die during the story so try not to put much thought into the Backstory.

Also they all wear the same uniform, A red coat with blue details. And a black hat, they can chose to not wear the hat.

So use the template and send the ocs to me tho pm.

Happy pirateing. See you in ch 4!


	5. Chapter 5 the board

Rwby the pirates ch 4 The board.

As the Man O war enter the port, Haunt was talking with his crew.

"Leave me, your all leaving me!?" Haunt yelled as his crew were leaving him to go with Darkwater's crew. "Haunt you're the worst captain Nassau has seen since Suspensus thought it was a good idea to let him sail the last 2 other ships." One of the crew said as he pointed to Suspensus hanging upside down with a rope tied to his foot.

"HEY YOUR JUST JELLY BECAUSE YOU WANT TO TOUCH HAUNTS WHEEL!" Suspensus said as he swings around on the rope swings. The ship made a stop and almost all of Haunt's crew went over to Darkwaters man O war.

"Whoa guys…." Ruby said as she saw the buildings. A lot of them were dirty or on the verge of falling apart. Yang and the others got up on deck.

Weiss looked around and almost gag at the smell. "It smells like a gym sock out here." Weiss said as she hold her nose. Johnny's crew walked off the ship a few stay behind as the others left.

Ren was looking a bit pale but it did not look to bad. Everyone saw a big man in grey armor, his face was hidden under a helmet. "Aw El neo, out of all the two bit pirates in Nassau you have to be the first one I see. " Johnny said as he hoped off the ship. The man gave no answer but we all saw the huge axe that was on his back it was 3 times as bigger then Velvet's. Then we saw Johnny hand the man somethings…..OUR THINGS!

Johnny saw that El neo took away the weapons just in case the hunters in training goes back on their word.

Johnny turns to the others. "Welcome to Nassau." He said as he pointed towards a fort. "You will all sleep with in the walls of fort York but you well be allowed to go around Nassau, know this if any of you try to leave without your 'assign captain' You well be shot on sight." Johnny said.

"Wait assign captains!?" Ruby yell out. Johnny just waited without giving a answer back.

Haunt was on his back looking up at the sky. "Hey Haunt what's his face is still here." Haunt looks up to see the youngest member standing there. "Why aren't you going over to captain Darkwaters ship?" Haunt said as he looks down.

The young boy hold his hand out to the captain. "I would not dream of it sir." The young boy said as he helped him to his feet. "Thank you, I don't even know your name." Haunt said. "It's Romeo." The young boy said as he steps off the man of war. Haunt saw that he could see his girlfriend since there anywhere else today.

The flag flying over the fort was a normal looking jolly roger but it had a crown on its head. "Yang I don't like the look of this place." Ruby said as the fort got closer into their view. "Look Ruby they can't hurt us…Right?" Yang said as a group of pirates were seen.

"Aw and the brave Captain Griffin graces us with his presents." A man with black hair said as it look like he was drunk. The next man right next to him had his hood up.

"Kyle.. when did he hit the bottle?" Johnny said rolling his eyes. The man known as Kyle took his hood off. "I don't know I found him like this." He said as the older man was having trouble standing.

El neo open the door to the fort for everyone, When we enter we saw a lot of training stuff but what got everyone's eye was the fact a picture of ms. Goodwitch was on the wall with a few knifes were sticking out of the wall.

"Who did that?" Nora said. The drunk man rise his hand. "That would be me, She earned it." He said as he took a shot of his bottle.

Johnny faceplam as the hunters and hunteress look at him with anger in their eyes.

Inside the building of the fort a round circle was in there with a bunch of flags over the chairs. Johnny show where the hunters can sit as he headed to his chair they were all match to their ships flags. Kyle walked to the chair with the skull and bunny ears on it. As for the man known as angstrom, His flag was a skull with a knife going into it. Then the 'dolt' as Weiss had thought went under a flag with a pair of horns coming out.

"Suspensus what are you doing here, you should be out buying a new ship, Why are you at one of our board meeting?" Kyle said as he cross his leg over the other. "Oh my brother said something about haunting the grimness monster in the bathroom!" Suspensus said as he hold onto the arm rest.

"Again?" Johnny said as he put his feet up on the table. "Again!" Suspensus said smiling like a shark.

Then teams RWBY and JNPR and Velvet saw that one of the chairs were empty. "Who's missing?" Blake said as she did know the other captains of the seas from the reports but she did not see who fly's a flag with a crown on it. "JOHNNY!" A voice shouted as a man with a black bread and brown vest walked in, He has a golden hat on his head, Some grey were found in his hair and bread saying that he is somewhere around 40 maybe even 50 years old.

Johnny got his feet off the table. "Am so sorry Roland, I thought I had more time to relax." Johnny said as he got a bottle of milk out of a tub of ice. Ruby eyed the milk bottle as we miss out on dinner.

"So As you may or may not know Hunters, My name is Roland black, Am what you may call the head master of this island." He said as he got a bottle of rum out.

"The time of war is on our doorstep as the Royal Balefire navy arm their ships and gaveling a rifle to everyman in the navy.." Roland said as he show pictures.

"We need help…..Can you hunters help us and maybe we can help you." Roland said.

Ruby laugh a bit. "You kidnap us why would we help kidnapers!" Ruby yelled. Then Ren fallen over.

"REN!" Nora cryed as he looked weak. Jaune and Pyhrra hold him. "Where's the sick room!?" Jaune yelled as his friend look pretty bad.

A hour later.

Ren was sick it turns out that barrel that landed on him was full of un-safe dust. Nora was waiting for a answer from the nurse.

"Okay we got bad news, then good news then more bad news, with a small bit of more good news then I wrap it up with a bow made of bad news." The nurse said.

"In order." Nora said looking at the ground. The nurse then went over the list. "He has paszna a 3 part sickness." She said filping the next page. "Good news it can be cure in the first two stages." The nurse said putting a rag on Ren's head. "bad news Is that we ran out of the needed meds to help combat it." The nurse then said that a shipment was going to be transported from Kingston to balefire was being shipped out tonight.

"And the last piece of bad news?" Roland said with a frown. "The comador is overseeing the shipment….."

End of ch.

Okay so the crew and captain list!

Bloodcrest: Johnny, Jacob, Garven, Weiss, Velvet.

Deathbed: Haunt, Suspensus, Romeo, Ruby, Nora.

Silvermoon: Angstorm,Roland, norie, Ren, Jaune,

Swiftend: Kyle, Locke, Jack, Blake, Yang.

There the crew listing and now wait for the next time for a epic fight.

Signing out!


End file.
